


Broken Trust and Atonement

by SaltiSnacks



Series: Bakeneko [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cussing, Emotional Hurt, Hospitalization, M/M, Physical Abuse, Recovery, Violence, ooc Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltiSnacks/pseuds/SaltiSnacks
Summary: Akihito paid the price for a spun lie. Fleeing to his parents, he finds himself recovering in the hospital.Now they both need to heal.Can they repair what was broken, or has all been lost?





	1. A Broken Akihito's Flight

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine. 
> 
> **The part of the story with no paragraph breaks is one long stream of consciousness by Akihito.
> 
> ***I'm not in any sort of medical field. Any inaccuracies, please ignore them. Just chuckle instead at my ignorance.
> 
> ****I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin!
> 
> I hope you enjoy. ^_^

“Akihito! On my god! Honey, get in here!”

“Hi, mom.” He walked in the door with his mom fussing around him. He made it to the couch where his dad took the heavy bag from him. The world spun black.

~R&A~

The beeping woke him up first. It made no sense. The bed was harder than he was used to. He had become spoiled by comfort.

“Up when he's ready. A specialist, Dr. Aoyama is on standby to check for any possible loss of vision if he can get it open if and when he wakes up. The second is completely red. Multiple burst vessels.”

“How are his ribs?”

“The x-rays didn’t show any fractures. It seems he damaged his own diaphragm by screaming or yelling. Maybe panting from the pain. Extreme overuse that strained his lungs in the process. It’s why he’s not drawing a full breath. The c-pap machine is helping push oxygen. It will heal, but it may take a while. His back… the bruises are strange, but they’re also healing. He was struck, but not by anything that flayed open the skin. Just blunt force. But, its too narrow for a tie iron or baseball bat.”

“What happened to my baby?”

Her choking on tears made him open his eye. The other wasn't cooperating. The overhead light stung and made the eye water. “Mom?” His throat and mouth were dry. His voice cracked.

“Akihito! My baby!” She appeared out of his massive blind spot. She smiled through tears.

“Mom. Where am I?”

“You're in the hospital. You fell over half dead on the couch.”

“What happened? Where's Asami?”

“Who?”

“Asami.” Suddenly the memories flooded.

(AN: If you don't like character injury, skip to the end of the stream of consciousness.)

Chains. One of Asami's men punching him so hard in the face his vision blurred while calling him a whore. The pain. The thin metal rod brought across his back over and over. His faked betrayal at the hands of Sakazaki and Sudoh.

_“Why, Akihito?”_

Delirious from pain he had hollered for the recorder. Find the recorder. The truth being revealed. Asami rushing to release him. The soft apologies over and over. The tears hidden into his neck. Telling the story while struggling to draw a full breath. The growl of anger at the mention of Sudoh raping him. Everything he had concealed from Asami, before the attack on the penthouse and being sent into hiding, exposed. Kirishima carrying him to the car. Asami trying to touch him. Suoh wrestling him down to treat his exterior wounds. Struggling to breathe. Sobbing and more pain. Asami at the door asking, practically begging, to be let in. Asami's thoughts and emotions coming through the wood. But, he could only remember and think of the pain. Asami didn't trust him. Betrayed his own trust by raising a hand in harm. Asami didn't trust him. Asami didn’t trust him at his side. The need to flee burned. Took over his mind in fear of the man on the other side of that door. Silence. Prepared to hit Asami with the full weight of the heavy bag in his hands. Greeted instead by the tear stained sleeping face on the slumped body in the hallway. Stepping lightly over that still, seemingly harmless form, he had crept to the front door. Using that bag to strike the surprised sentinel, Suoh, at the door. Stumbling to the nearest bus station. Concerned citizens attempting to get him to the hospital. Refusing. The long bus ride. Struggling to breathe with each bump in the road. The bus driver offering to drop him off at the nearest police department. Painful steps until he finally reached his parents house. Then, nothing.

(End)

“Asami.” It came out on a croak as tears flowed. They burned horribly against his swollen shut eye.

“You need to calm down. You're pushing your lungs and diaphragm too hard. If you don't, we'll have to sedate you again.”

“Again?”

“You woke up last night screaming in terror.”

“I did?”

“Let's take that mask off.” He gently pulled the elastic from his hair. “You need water, too, if you're cleared.”

“Who is this Asami? A girlfriend? Do you want us to contact her?”

“No!”

His mom jerked back at his extreme reaction even though it came out cracked and hoarse. “Aki, what happened?”

“I was caught and beaten. But, I had proof against their lies. They let me go.” _Even now I’m covering his ass. Asami, how could you believe them? Why?_

“Oh, Akihito. I warned you not to follow in your father's footsteps.”

“I know.”

“Do you think you can sit up with some assistance? The specialist is worried about your eye. The socket is cracked from whatever or whoever hit you. We had to do a scan to make sure no bone was floating near your brain and for any aneurysms or hemorrhages. The faster he can work on it the better.”

“Okay.”

After raising the bed higher, he helped Akihito shift himself up the bed. He winced with each movement. The doctor left to find his colleague and the promise of muscle relaxers for his back if cleared by the other doctor. He needed to be prepared for emergency surgery if something was wrong with his eye. Water suddenly became a no-no and his throat was parched.

“How are we going to pay for this?”

“I know exactly who to send the bill to.”

“Aki?”

“It will be paid in full.”

“Who's the guy at the door?” His dad entered the room with two steaming cups of coffee before someone pulled it closed again. “Oh. You’re awake.”

“Honey?”

“There's a man in a suit standing across the hall.”

“What… What color were his eyes?”

“Why?”

“Do you recognize him, dad?”

“Nope.”

There was a small knock before the door opened. “Hello. I'm Doctor Aoyama Toya. I'm here to look at your eyes.” He wheeled in a large piece of equipment that boggled him. “This is for your open eye to see if you’ve lost vision. It’s the same as at an official office. Just mobile and a little rearranged.”

“We can’t afford a specialist.” His dad waved away the doctor.

“It's already paid in full.”

“In full? How?”

“Don't you worry about that.” He was staring at Akihito.

“He sent you, didn’t he? You’re not just an eye doctor.”

“No, I’m not. I just bumped the other doctor to attend to your full care. He wants to talk. Call him.”

“No.”

“He just wants to talk.” His parents were looking back and forth between them like a tennis match.

“I don't care. Leave. Someone else can check my eye.”

“Suoh didn’t know about your breathing issues, or he would have taken you straight to the hospital.”

“And that makes it all better. Leave.”

“Yes, I'm one of his underlings, but let me look at your eye. You’re a photographer. You need your eyes.”

Akihito huffed and crossed his arms like a petulant child. “Fine. Since he's paying for it.”

“In more ways than one.” The doctor gave him a hard look in his one open eye.

“Good.”

“Kirishima says he hasn’t been seen in two days. Breaking glass in the apartment. Raging. Cursing. He only stopped when Kirishima found you and reported your condition. Through the door. He won't answer the phone. He called me immediately drunk off his ass. He flew me straight from Tokyo to here. I barely had time to get a bag packed.”

“Just check my eyes and then go home. Tell that bastard to get his head out of his ass and get back to work. Explain to him for me that liquor isn’t food and he needs to eat.” _Is he eating? If he's not letting anyone in the apartment, what's he eating?_

“Would you give us a moment, please?” He turned to his gobsmacked parents. “The next is doctor-patient privilege. He's too old for you to be in the room for this. He's not a child.”

“No.” His dad glared hard. “Something is going on here and you’re trying to hide it. Why is this person going berserk over Akihito's injuries?”

“Mom. Dad. He's just going to check my eyes. Go drink your coffees in the waiting room before they get any colder.”

“Leave or I will have the security outside the room escort you out.” Footsteps came closer to the doorway.

“Go, dad. It's okay.”

“Fine.” He stormed out of the room followed by his confused wife.

Doctor Aoyama leaned out the door. “Keep everyone away from the door.”

The rough familiar voice of one of his usual bodyguards, Hayashida, floated into the room. “Understood.” The door closed.

“Listen. I’ve known Asami-sama for over six years now. Kirishima called me about your injuries. He's never acted like this. Never. He's broken, Akihito, just like you. You need to fix each other.”

“No, we don't.”

“Think about it. Betrayal. What does that mean for him?”

“He could have trusted me!” He wished his voice had more power instead of harsh and cracking.

He sighed. “I did the autopsy on the last person that betrayed Asami-sama. It wasn't pretty. He went easy on you. I don't think he really believed it. He would have shown no mercy. That man died a horrible death. Then they crammed him in a car and set it on fire after rolling it down the cliffs.”

“So, that was my fate. Thanks for letting me know.”

“You misunderstand. I saw Sudoh and Sakazaki to confirm death, though Sudoh was quite obviously dead.” He shuddered. “He paid them tenfold for what they did. A hundredfold. He has never had a relationship like you. He is confused. Sometimes at a loss on what it is he is doing with you. Wrong choice of words. I meant how he's supposed to act with you. He's much older than you. He made a mistake. Granted a big one. But, now that he knows the truth, he will never doubt you again. His trust will be absolute.”

“How do you know all this? How are you involved?”

“Kirishima Kei. We met when Asami-sama contracted a serious case of pneumonia that landed him in my hospital. He's my lover.”

Akihito gave a dry gasp. “Lover? Glasses has a lover?”

“Why wouldn’t he? He’s human.”

“He’s a robot.”

“Sometimes. But, he's like Asami. Neither know how to show their emotions. It's all hidden behind masks. You have to look past them. Talk to him. He's a wreck. Even Kirishima can see he loves you even if he hasn’t said it yet.”

Akihito choked. “Love.”

“Yes.” It was so low it almost wasn’t heard. “More than you know. Think about it. He tried to get you to escape with Kirishima without him. He commanded him to get you out of there. Leave him behind to a certain death as long as you survived. Let you go to drown so you would hopefully survive. He almost handed himself over to the Russians. He was on the way when you pulled that stunt and escaped. Alone. Unarmed. To trade himself for you.”

“Asami.” _You would have traded yourself for me? You were… I got away by stabbing the guy with his own knife and then sneaking out of the compound. Two or was it three others I had to take down? I can't remember. Wait…is that why Asami was alone when he found me on the side of the road? Were there others? I was in shock. He was alone. For me._

“Talk to him.”

“I'll think about it, Aoyama-sensei.”

~R&A~

He had slight vision loss in the open eye. He would need a set of reading glasses if he planned to do anything too strenuous. Unless his other eye was worse. Then he could go for prescription glasses or contacts if his eyes would tolerate them.

They couldn’t test yet due to a detached retina. He was prepped for immediate surgery. Opening the swollen eye had been hell. The socket was cracked but would heal on its own. He felt a twinge of pain if he opened his mouth too far.

He saw Aoyama-sensei on his phone. He visibly winced. He pointed at the phone and then at Akihito. He shook his head no.

He pulled the phone away from his ear after whatever came through the speaker before returning it to his ear and ending the call. He was shaking his head while walking back to Akihito. “He says he hopes the surgery goes well. He also wanted me to tell you he's miserable without you. I told him you said to eat, but he says he won't because it's not your food. He's drunk again. Maybe still.”

“Call him back and tell him there’s two frozen meals in the freezer he can heat up if he hasn’t already noticed. The sukiyaki is exactly like Pow. They gave me their recipe a few years ago. If he goes there, it will taste the same. Or, get them to deliver it. The recipe for okonomiyaki is from the restaurant two doors down from my old apartment. The tonkatsu is from the same place. And there’s always sushi, the idiot!”

“Is that an order?” Aoyama was smirking.

“Yes?” He was confused.

“Of course, Takaba-sama.” He bowed.

“Not you, too.”

“If you only knew the full truth of where you stand. The entire underworld of Japan bows to you. Walk into any yakuza hideout and command three of them to shoot three others at random, they will obey. Tell them to move. They'll move. Sing a love song. They’ll do it after asking what key.”

“What?”

“Talk to him.”

“I'll think about it.”

Aoyama turned to make another interesting phone call as Akihito was finally being wheeled toward the operating room. He smiled at the drunken joy heard across the phone as the meals were discovered in the freezer. He'd have to call Kei about the two restaurants. Maybe things weren't as bleak as they seemed. He had seen the worry on the younger man's face.

Hanging up to the sound of a beeping microwave, he turned to scrub in with the still confused, as to why he was being trumped, surgeon. “Ready?”

“Who is this kid? Guards in and out. Fully paid treatments as soon as they’re ordered. A private room being readied. You, mister hotshot Tokyo mega doctor. Just how many degrees do you have?”

“From phlebotomist to brain surgeon, you name it, I have it. I want to check that tooth while he's under, too. And the response for your first question is, you aren't cleared for the answer. Just so you know, one slip up in there and you might as well take a scalpel to your own neck.”

~R&A~

He woke up dizzy. His face felt itchy. Raising a hand he felt thick gauze over his eye and a patch.

“It went well according to Aoyama-sensei. You should completely heal as long as you don't try to strain it too soon. No photography for at least three months. They fixed your tooth, too.”

“Mom, water. Please. I can't feel my tongue. It's so dry.”

“Here. Slow sips. Use the straw. Don't guzzle or it will be pointless. Swish a little.”

“Water has never tasted so good.” He finally felt better after two glasses. “What about food? I was in surgery during mealtime. I'm starving.”

A knock was made on the doorframe. “What do you wish to eat, Takaba-sama?”

“Sama?” His mother was yet again confused.

“Guess.”

“Where is the place you want sushi from?”

“Ding ding. Mom, what's the name of that sushi place dad used to treat us to on special occasions?”

“It's so simple it's easy to forget. Sea Food.”

Hayashida paused. “Sea Food?”

“That's it. The owner was trying to be cute and use an English saying. Something about seeing food and eating it. It's their motto.”

“Oh yeah. I had forgotten that. I feel silly now. You'll love our seafood. When you see our food, you'll only eat it at Sea Food.” Akihito paused to think. “Three blocks east from the main door. Two south. Should be on the left. Premium plate.”

“I'll send Shiro for it, Takaba-sama.” He pulled his phone out before turning back through the doorway to return to his position.

“These showed up for you. Purple hyacinths and a cute stuffed cat.”

“Kitten. It’s a kitten.” _Asami_.

“Do you want to see the card?”

“I know who it's from.”

“Akihito, who is this R.A. and why are they saying I'm sorry?”

“Leave it, mom. Just, not right now.” He picked up the stuffed animal and squeezed as emotions cracked over him. His bandage needed to be changed from soaking it through with tears.

Aoyama gave someone on the phone a stern warning about causing emotional outbursts until the eye was healed more.

~R&A~

Two days later he was released from the hospital. The room had been nice. Private. Decorated like a hotel room. The bed was better than the one he had originally woken up in. With every movie channel unlocked, but enough had been enough. Akihito had been so bored he had practically run to the car. Only his shortness of breathe had stopped him.

A black sedan followed the whole way toward his parent's house, but his father didn’t seem to notice.

“Kou called looking for you. We told him you were being released today. Your phone is off. He says your voicemail box is full."

“Full?”

“According to Kou, yes.”

 _Asami_. “Is my bag in my room? My phone’s in there.”

“Your dad had it.”

“Dad, why did you have my phone?” The question ground through his teeth.

“Security on that thing is government level. Why do you have it so secure?”

“So you didn't get it unlocked?”

“No.”

“What were you looking for?”

“Nothing in particular. Just wondering if you’ve changed from a real camera to using your phone instead for your job.”

“I still use a camera. Stay away from my phone.”

The tension between them confused his mother until she decided to change the subject. “Do you want to go pick out a set of glasses? Aoyama-sensei said since your one eye is covered you need the glasses for the other eye to prevent stain and headaches.”

“Sure. Why not?” They rode in silence the rest of the way.

Nothing in the store appealed to him. They looked like glasses for old men. _Old man. Damn. Why does everything keep making me think of Asami when it's not related to him in the slightest?_ “Let's try somewhere else.”

“Oh. There's that nice young man again.”

“Who?”

“Over there.”

Hayashida. He could tell through the slight fuzz just by the suit and haircut. “Excuse me. I'll be right back.” He sped walked over to where the man was pretending to look at a magazine. “Either be more discreet or wait outside if you can't. Dad's getting too curious, and now mom's recognized you, too. I know there's more than two of you. Rotate out more. That's an order.”

“Yes, Takaba-sama.” He bowed.

“Damn it. Cut it out. That’s an order, too.”

“My apologies, Takaba-sama, but those orders come from even above you.”

“That bastard.”

“And you can't order us to go home. Even if there's a mass emergency page, we are to stay with you.”

“Great.”

“Akihito, I found this pair behind another set you didn't try on. Simple frames.” His mother came down the aisle looking at something in her hands. “They need cleaned, though.”

“Let me see them. Oh. They're kind of like my sunglasses but no tint. These should work. How do they look?” The world lost its light fuzz as he put them on. He missed Hayashida snapping a picture with his cellphone.

“They’re perfect. Weird with the eyepatch, but they look good on you. Let's find your father and go pay.”

They found him in the toothpaste section and went to stand in line. Hayashida was two customers in front of them.

Akihito could only shake his head as the clerk handed them a receipt before they even handed her the glasses. “Have a nice day.”

“Don't question it. Let's go.”

~R&A~

His room wasn't his room anymore. The once green room now painted a subtle yellow. Small holes where things had been tacked to the wall had been covered. Photos his father had taken during their travels now replaced the posters rolled with paper towel holders in the closet. White curtains covered the window. His bedspread replaced with a white, yellow, and grey comforter. Small lamps with grey shades were on both sides of the bed, shifted to the middle of the wall, on nightstands.

The action figures, souvenirs, and manga that once covered the bookshelf had been packed up and taken to Tokyo. Only to be lost when they were destroyed in the attack. Several collectibles, ruined. Irreplaceable. Unrepairable. _Asami. Can we be fixed or are we broken like my things?_

“Here's your phone. I had it charging downstairs for you. It was dead.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“Change clothes and I'll wash what you're wearing. You only brought two shirts and a pair of jeans. There are a few things you’ve accidentally left behind while visiting in the dresser. A pair of pajama pants and underclothes. Some socks.”

 _It's all I had in the workroom. I didn't have time to get more_.

“Dinner is almost ready. You feel like eating?”

“Yea. I'll be down soon.”

“Okay.” She left the room and went downstairs to finish in the kitchen. His dad was probably doing who knows what in his office. _He's getting too nosy._

He started to pull the rest of his things from the large bag. His laptop placed on the desk, minus the power cord he had forgotten in his haste. Other things he had no idea why he grabbed. A bottle of photographic fixer. Rolls of unused film.

The next item had him choking. His camera lens was cracked. Probably from hitting Suoh. The camera that had taken the first picture of Asami was damaged again. The very first thing that tied them together. Useless. Unusable. Broken.

He sank to the bed, pulled up his knees, and buried his face. He didn’t move until he heard the call for dinner.


	2. Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is still at his parents when he receives a phone call.
> 
> Someone needs a kick in the butt.
> 
> What does Asami need to do to draw Akihito back to his side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine. 
> 
> **Kirishima has a long monologue, and I'm not sure if he took a breath during it. He's that stressed.
> 
> ***I'm not in any sort of medical field. Any inaccuracies, please ignore them. Just chuckle instead at my ignorance.
> 
> ****I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin!
> 
> I hope you enjoy. ^_^

“Aki, phone! It's your editor.”

“Ok, mom. I'll pick it up in here.” Fully expecting to hear his employer, the voice that met his ears instead was a shock.

“Takaba Akihito, please come home.”

“What?” He sat down hard on the sofa. “How did you get this number?”

“Think of who I am, and try that question again.”

“Oh.”

“I know what Toya told you. You need to come home. Please.”

“Why, Kirishima?”

“It's bad.”

“How bad?”

“I’ve never seen him like this. Ever. He left Sudoh in shreds. He just shot the man who detached your retina. Point blank through the eye after ripping out his tongue with his own hands for calling you a whore.

I finally saw the apartment. It reeks of alcohol. Nothing breakable is left except for your cameras. The furniture is everywhere in pieces with stab marks and rips. It's a miracle he hasn’t seriously hurt himself.

He's missed I don't even know how many meetings. His business is in an uproar, and I'm barely holding it together. Two shipments just went missing along with twelve of our men. He doesn’t care. He just keeps asking about you.

At least he's eating now, but if it doesn’t taste like yours it goes immediately in the trash. I think he's been sleeping with a pile of your clothes. Or, at least trying to. Souh keeps hearing him wake up hollering for you."

He slumped on the couch. _Asami, is this the truth?_ “He’s having nightmares?”

“Bad ones.”

Akihito came to a decision. The man needed a swift kick in the ass to jumpstart him. And, he was the one to do it. Probably the only one who could. “Take him the phone.”

“Really?”

“Go take him your phone.”

“Takaba, thank you.” He heard footsteps and a door open. “Asami-sama, phone call.”

“Who is it?” He could hear an almost hopeful tone.

“This time who you want it to be.”

“Give me that phone!” He heard Kirishima give an uncharacteristic yelp.

“Akihito.” He didn’t even realize how much he really missed that baritone until it was back in his ear.

“Asami.”

“Come home. Please.”

“I…I can't. Not yet.”

“Please. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have believed them. Ever. You're too important to me. Come home.”

“I need to heal, Asami. In more ways than one.”

A long pause. “I'm sorry.”

“Get your head out of your ass. No more drinking. Get up. Straighten up. Where's the Asami I know? Where’s the demon of Tokyo? The fixer? The ruthless business man that doesn’t take shit from anybody but me? Show me proof you are the same Asami from before this mess. And for fuck’s sake, _eat_ and quit breaking shit. Prove it to me.”

“With every breath you take, kitten.”

Akihito hung up. He waited to see if it would ring again. It didn't. He went to his room and turned on his cellphone.

Finally going through his voicemail was an emotional rollercoaster. Each one from Asami more heart-wrenching than the last. Breaking glass. Inebriated pleading and apologizing. Letting him know Aoyama-sensei was on the way and that he'd pay for everything.

Cursing himself about Akihito's damaged respiratory system. Drunken swearing about the man who damaged his vision with more apologies. A wish for a successful surgery. Unintelligible mumbles. A thank you for the food in the freezer.

But most of all, the panic filled voice mails from late in the night begging him to be alive. To breathe.

Here was the proof of Aoyama and Kirishima's words. Asami really was broken. Just like himself.

Akihito took a long slow walk. Several silent shadows followed him the whole way.

~R&A~

Flowers showed up daily, each with purple hyacinths or white tulips mixed in. Curious on why the flowers kept repeating, he looked them up online. They meant ‘Forgive me,’ and ‘I'm sorry.’ His mom resorted to giving them away to neighbors and coworkers at the school where she worked when the room became too full. You could smell their perfume before you even opened the front door.

Workmen startled his parents when they showed up to repaint the entire house and replace the roof. They tried to refuse, but were showed completely paid contracts for the work. Their bills for the month were paid in full. The overbalances would last for months. Notice delivered of the mortgage being completely settled. New appliances.

New tires and wipers on the car. Fresh fuses and an oil change. Washed and waxed so perfectly, the sun shining off the silver hurt Akihito's eye. Detailed down to the tiniest iota of dust.

New clothes on the doorstep in Akihito’s size and preferred style.

Sushi was delivered to their door. High grade flown in direct from Tokyo, still cold in the dry ice box.

A PlayStation and Xbox with several games. A new television and surround sound.

People were stopping by to ask if his parents had won some sort of lottery. His mother waved away the questions because she had no response to give. No matter how much his father grilled him.

~R&A~

Kirishima had called him again with another thank you. Akihito's words had worked. Asami had taken back control of himself, Sion, and the underworld of Japan with an iron fist. Aoyama-sensei had convinced him to take sleeping pills to finally get a full night's rest without nightmares.

The news of Sion's stock climbing back up the charts with a sharply dressed Asami recorded leaving a familiar restaurant. Kirishima and Suoh following closely behind.

The face shown to the camera showing pain and remorse before disappearing into the waiting limo. A briefly cracked mask showing what was beneath the surface. The world speculated as to what was going on in the life of Asami Ryuichi to cause that look.

Burying his face in his hands, he missed the look of glee on his father's face. He needed fresh air.

~R&A~

“Asami-sama.”

“Again?”

“This time while out on another walk. He was so lost in thought, he didn’t even notice. If we hadn't been following behind, I’m not sure he would have been able to escape. Four permanently contained. Two on standby for your orders.”

“People are really pissing me off. Same order as last time, Shiro. Make them talk by any means necessary. Get a name and then find an appropriate method of concealment.”

The body count for strange deaths had the area in a buzzing conundrum.

Akihito joked it was an evil spirit or demon reeking havoc for some unknown provocation. He didn’t know how true his statement was.

~R&A~

“Are you sure you're okay? I can still hear your breath hitching.”

“I can't take muscle relaxers because of my eye. The diaphragm is one huge muscle. The deep bruises in my back aren't helping either. I just overexerted it. So, it's putting extra strain on my lungs. It's better when I wake up. The more I talk the worse it is at the end of the day. Talking uses more air, I guess. They're debating putting me back on a c-pap until it finally heals. At least it didn’t rupture and cause a hernia.”

“Oh, shit. And here I am making you talk. I'll hang up now.”

“I'll be fine, Kou. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Without thinking, he placed his cellphone on the stand and went to sleep.

~R&A~

His phone was ringing in the middle of the night. Half awake he grabbed for the phone. “H'lo.” Followed by a huge yawn.

A pause. “I killed you. How are you answering your phone? I believed his lies. I shot you and then he laughed and laughed. I can still hear his laughter in my head.” It snapped him fully awake. He could hear the hyperventilation.

 _A nightmare_. “Asami, I’m fine. I'm alive. I'm at my parents. You know this.”

“No. I killed you. I'm sorry. What do I need to do? What have I done? Anything. Anything to get you back.”

He kept talking soothingly and quietly until he heard Asami drop off into light snores. He hung up the phone and stared at it long into the night.

~R&A~

Akihito set down his glass of juice. “I'm going home.”

“You are home.” His mother was confused again. He had been doing that to her a lot lately.

“No, home to Tokyo.”

“What if those people get you again? They could kill you this time.” His dad punched the table. Coffee spilled out of the refilled mug. He had been up most of the night putting theories together and he didn’t like where they were pointing. He wasn't completely sure, though.

“They won't.”

“How do you know? A least this time you didn't disappear for months.”

“I told you already, I was on a covert assignment overseas.”

“For the measly newspaper you work for? I doubt it.”

“It wasn’t for the paper.”

“Then who was it for?”

“That's classified.”

“Classified? Really?”

“Yes.”

“You're lying. That scar on your shoulder...”

“Drop it.” Akihito slapped his chopsticks to the table.

“I will find out the truth, boy.”

“Why, Akihito? Stay here. You're still not healed.”

“I won't be able to until I go home, mom. Not completely. I know that now after the phone call last night.”

“Who called?”

“My roommate. They're pathetic. Can't do a thing on their own really. Well, they can, but they don’t need to.”

“Oh. Is it this A.R.?”

“Yea.”

“Is this A.R. the Asami I keep hearing you yell for in your sleep?”

“Yes.”

“You have a female roommate? You have a girlfriend? Why didn’t you let me call her? She's probably worried sick.”

“Asami is a surname. It's a guy, mom.”

Too focused on breakfast, he didn’t notice his father's back going straight, or the fists whiten as he put it all together. Other clues he had been trying to manipulate clicked into place. There was his proof. “No. You stay here.”

“You can't stop me, dad.”

“Watch me.”

“Why?”

“It's not safe!” He slammed his palm on the table. He looked like he wanted to say more, but the presence of his mother stilled his tongue.

“I’m as safe there as I am here. Probably more so there. I'm going home and that's final.” Standing up abruptly from the chair, he walked out the front door despite his mother's protests. He knew exactly where to go for what he needed.

The house across the street and two over had suspiciously been rented the same day he came home. No one had questioned why there was always someone on the porch at all times except his father. Who watched the entire encounter from the window.

Asking for the car, he informed them he was done dealing with his dad. He sent Hayashida and Shiro to retrieve his things. Unknowingly cementing the identity of his ‘roommate' for his father. Akihito should have no such authority over anyone.

“I knew they were watching us. They're guards. Thugs. Those strange deaths right before several known yakuza wind up dead in morgues across Japan. I had heard rumors, but for it to be my own son…”

“Honey?”

“We need to talk once he leaves. I need to make some calls. Excuse me.”

“You’re not going to see Akihito off?”

“No, we’ll see him soon.” He disappeared into the small bedroom they had converted into an office and shut the door.

His mom wasn’t expecting the black luxury vehicle. “Who's is this?”

“Asami's. These men work for him. They're driving me to Tokyo.”

“I thought you had gone off to get a bus ticket. Instead, my baby is riding in style.”

Akihito blushed as Shiro disguised a laugh as a cough. Hayashida openly smirked. “Mom!”

She laughed. “You’re too easy to tease.”

“Where's dad?”

“On the phone. Stay safe and out of trouble. I don’t want to visit you in a hospital again.”

“As I can be, mom, and I'll try. I'll call when I arrive.”

“Call our cellphone. We have go and mahjong tonight.”

“Okay. Bye, mom.” He turned to open the door only to watch it opened for him. “I can open a car door, Hayashida!”

“Where to, sir?”

He didn’t answer until they pulled from the curb. “Take me home, but don’t let him know I'm on the way. His reaction when he sees me will tell me everything I need to know. That's an order.”

“Yes, Takaba-sama. Onada noticed you were up late last night. Rest. It's a long drive from here.”

~R&A~

Shiro had gently shaken him awake in the underground parking lot. His hands were shaking as he unlocked the door. “Leave. Send someone else up. I don't want him to know I'm here. If he sees you two…”

“Understood.” They both bowed and radioed for replacements, asking for silence and discretion about Akihito's return. He knew Kirishima and Suoh heard it over their earpieces, but he hoped they stayed mute.

Wandering the rooms was like going through a model apartment. Different decorations and furniture. He didn’t recognize any of it. The minor appliances were different. Even the light fixtures in the bathrooms were new. Asami really had destroyed everything. Only his cameras resting in their cabinet were in the same condition.

After calling his parents to let them know of his safe arrival, he lost himself in the view of Tokyo from the living room window. Waiting in anticipation and slight terror for Asami to return. Silent for whatever events were about to unfold.

~R&A~

He heard the door lock and Asami's smooth voice through the door. He walked to the genkan. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around himself protectively.

Golden eyes locked with his uncovered eye and traced the glasses perched on his nose. They flickered downward and took in everything in an instant. The door shut behind him with a click.

The mask shattered. Pain, self-recrimination, torment, remorse, and so much more. Heaving, Asami ran for the bathroom.

Following, he heard wet retching. _I wasn’t expecting this._

He sat down and crossed his legs in the doorway. A silent observer.

He tensed when Asami finally leaned away from the porcelain. His head didn't raise. _What is he doing? Oh. Oh! He's…_

Asami moved on hands and knees slowly toward him. _He's crawling. Oh, Asami. Come here._

Finally that usually stiff face buried in his neck. His hand moved on it's own to bury in the hairs at the back of his head. A deep breath but quiet exhalation tickled his neck.

Asami slowly started to move to sit on his heels. Arms tremored as they moved to wrap around him and slowly start pulling. Akihito's mind briefly went into fight or flight. He felt Asami freeze after the shudder of fear. Drawing strength from inside himself, he relaxed and closed the distance. The smell of Asami was even stronger in his nose. “I'm home.”

Asami’s voice sounded strangled and dry. “Welcome home.”

Several minutes later they were still on the floor. “Your breath stinks.”

Asami just chuckled. “Deal with it.”

“My legs are asleep.”

“So are mine.”

“Dinner?”

“You cooking?”

“You have anything besides alcohol in the fridge?”

“I have no idea.”

“Great. Your ass is going to the store if it's empty. But, brush your teeth first.”

“And you with me. I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

~R&A~

“Damn it! Sorry.”

“It's ok. I didn’t mean to flinch.”

“You’re scared of me.”

“Not really.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Just give me time, Asami.”

“All the time you need.”

~R&A~

“Tell the world. I don't care. Catch me in your viewfinder and publish it. I don’t care. Betray me to my face. I don't care. Never again. Never will I strike you like that again.”

“I never have and I never will.”

“I know. I'm sorry.”

“Hush.”

“I missed you, kitten. It was the Russians all over again. Knowing where you were, but not being able to get you without knowing what would happen.”

“Asami.”

“No matter what, please don’t leave my side again.”

“Only if you never leave mine.”

“It’s a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Emily Pearl, for the clarification on the meaning of the flowers. I added it in right before I posted this. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Akihito's mom, I wrote you too pure for this world. Never asking questions and just taking things at face value.
> 
> If anyone is interested in beta reading, let me know.


End file.
